


Father, where is my gun?

by passionario



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Защитная реакция организма на шок: миновав стадию депрессии и отчаяния, Тедди сосредоточился на идее вытащить Билли оттуда, куда его забрали. Все равно, откуда и как, просто без этого жизнь теряла всякий смысл. Без Билли теряла смысл. Написано на фб-2012 для команды Марвела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father, where is my gun?

Название: Father, where is my gun?  
Бета: fandom Marvel 2012  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Тедди Альтман/Билли Каплан, Тони Старк, Стив Роджерс, Генри Пим, Юные Мстители и многие, многие другие  
Категория: слэш, джен  
Жанр: ангст, флафф  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: Земля-616; во время Гражданской войны Тони Старк был сторонником Регистрации, а Стив Роджерс - противником  
Краткое содержание: Защитная реакция организма на шок: миновав стадию депрессии и отчаяния, Тедди сосредоточился на идее вытащить Билли оттуда, куда его забрали. Все равно, откуда и как, просто без этого жизнь теряла всякий смысл. Без Билли теряла смысл. 

Сначала всё было нормально.  
Правда, Кэсси сказала, что всё было неправильно, потому что не было большого парня с громким именем, Дума, Ультрона, Галактуса, любого из их братии. Что такое противостояние было неестественно, но герои всегда проходили через ужасные испытания, они бы прошли и через это. Так что, да, сначала всё было - казалось - нормальным.  
Тедди много думал об этом и пришел к выводу, что Кэс говорила верно: все пошло не так, когда их главные герои встали по разные стороны баррикад. Раньше все было просто, мир как бы делился на черное и белое. Были плохие ребята, были хорошие, и все было так, как надо.

Теперь черное и белое смешалось, и получился какой-то даже не серый, а просто грязный цвет, как дорожки в парке осенью, когда повсюду - слякоть, обрывки размокших листьев и мелкий мусор типа окурков. Наверное, такой цвет должен быть у обмана или потери веры. 

Позже Тедди узнает историю Питера Паркера, о котором пока ни разу не слышал; Человек-Паук скрывал свою личность так долго, как не получалось больше ни у кого из супергероев. Эта история покажется Тедди до боли знакомой: вот ты был изгоем в школе, а потом появилась сила, и куда позже пришло осознание ответственности. 

Наверное, окончательно чувство ответственности появилось в жизнь Тедди вместе с Билли.  
В тот момент, когда он понял, что ничего, абсолютно ничего не имеет значения, потому что нужно ухитриться не потерять этого придурка. Потому что придурок, потому что любимый, потому что Билли-чертов-Каплан, который тоже вперед себя думает о других. 

Но речь, в общем-то, о том, что... вот ты был обычным подростком. Дружил преимущественно с мамой и газетными вырезками про супергероев. Знал их всех, как знают старого друга, пусть у Тедди его никогда и не было, как... Ну, есть определённые рамки для всех. И невольно начинаешь каждому их ставить, думаешь: «Да ну! Он никогда этого не сделает!».  
Делают, конечно.  
Но всегда есть процент допустимых потерь. Пока эти рамки в них вписываются, твой мир цел и невредим. Но потом кто-то совершает чересчур резкое движение, яичная скорлупа трескается и после совершенно обыденных слов рушится окончательно; только внутри нет цыпленка, есть что-то неприятное, незнакомое и неправильное.  
Гражданская война не была обыденной, конечно, хотя бы потому, что мир перестал делиться на черное и белое, ведь «белые» были против «белых».  
Но яичная скорлупа идеального мира Теодора Альтмана, принца Доррека Восьмого, Халклинга, разлетелась вдребезги. Она уцелела, когда умерла его мать (он никогда не переставал считать ее матерью, что бы ни случилось), уцелела, когда он узнал правду о своем происхождении (кстати, это был тот самый хрестоматийный момент, когда как раз было положено), но когда Тедди смотрел новости, у него внутри что-то умирало, не рождалось заново, просто умирало, уходило куда-то далеко. Никакой гнетущей пустоты, пепла, просто бесконечный переход от одного состояния к другому.

Они сражались с Кангом и победили, но остались детьми.  
Когда они смотрели новости, внутри Тедди умирал ребенок, которым он был до сих пор. А потом его плечо сжали холодные пальцы, он сквозь свитер чувствовал этот родной холод, и совсем не обязательно было поднимать голову, чтобы знать, что это Билли.  
У Билли всегда были холодные руки. Мистер Каплан, его отец, кардиолог, винил в этом плохое кровообращение и неправильный образ жизни. Тедди никого ни в чем не винил, ему нравилось раз за разом пытаться отогреть руки Билли. Кейт как-то заметила, что холод, наверное, из-за магии. Ему было все равно, магия или кровь, Тедди просто нравилось держать эти пальцы в руках. 

\- Все образуется, - шепнула Кэсси со своего места. На нее было больно смотреть, они все её понимали, но не могли почувствовать то, что чувствовала она. Она, выросшая в Особняке Мстителей, на их подвигах, товариществе и дружбе, не могла принять не могла принять этой войны. – Все образуется, ведь правда же?  
\- Да, - спокойно произнесла Кейт. Ее чудесная способность всегда оставаться спокойной действовала отрезвляюще на всех, но и этого было недостаточно. – Надо связаться с Кэпом. Так, чтобы нас тоже не забрали.  
Пальцы Билли на плече Тедди сжались сильнее, и этот безмолвный диалог дал Тедди куда больше, чем все запасы спокойствия, которые были у Кейт. 

Они никогда не демонстрировали свои отношения на публике, даже перед друзьями, которые все знали. Это было молчаливое соглашение: можно было много шутить, смеяться, и тогда для всех это становилось такой же шуткой, но не следовало показывать то, что есть на самом деле. Тедди было слишком мало для себя, чтобы делиться этим с кем-то еще. 

Кейт и Эли начали как обычно спорить, и в итоге девушка вышла из комнаты, сердито хлопнув дверью, Кэсси сорвалась за ней, Вижн ушел смотреть компьютеры, а где был Томми, никто никогда не успевал отслеживать. Кажется, в комнате его не было.  
Тедди почувствовал, что его отпускают. Билли сел рядом, сгорбился и уперся лбом в его плечо. Он весь был холодный, и Тедди вдруг вспомнил, как они впервые встретились: они представились друг другу в руинах Особняка, он пожал чужую ледяную руку, но никак не мог поймать взгляд этого странного паренька, который упорно смотрел в пол. Зато когда наконец-то поймал, Тедди понял, что видит голубое пламя в его глазах, яркое и ровное. Но Билли быстро моргнул, и глаза стали обычными карими; но пламя успело прожечь дорогу внутрь, слишком заманчивую, чтобы по ней не пройти.  
\- Мы переживем это, Би, не волнуйся, - Тедди сжал ладони Билли, - все будет хорошо. 

***  
Стив Роджерс нашел их сам. Нашел, вытащил из задницы, в которую они угодили в очередной раз, – разумеется, от большого желания помочь всем вокруг. Это становилось уже какой-то традицией.  
Подполье стало... новым опытом. Несомненно, ценным. Но Эли бесился от бездействия, Томми нервничал из-за того, что его ограничивали, он молнией метался по комнатам, норовя снести всех на своем пути. Ему было невыносимо тесно в замкнутом пространстве, слишком медленном и слишком статичном для него.  
Кейт бесилась, потому что бесился Эли, они все время ссорились, Кэсс была раздражена и подавлена одновременно, ее рост оставался нестабилен, и она то терялась, резко уменьшившись, то стукалась головой о низкие потолки, когда внезапно начинала расти.  
Вижн нашел себя с компьютерами. Ну, хоть кому-то было хорошо.  
Помимо них. Потому что они, черт возьми, оказались с Билли в одной комнате, вдвоем. И, черт возьми, все проблемы отступили на задний план, потому что им, в конце концов, было по шестнадцать. Почти семнадцать. Но все равно шестнадцать.  
Шестнадцать – это возраст, когда сам факт, что ты остался в одной комнате со своим парнем, наталкивает на совершенно нелирический ход мыслей и уж тем более не на очередное спасение мира. И вот, когда они оказались там впервые, вдвоем, Тедди запомнил всё очень ярко: Билли сидит на краешке узкой койки, хмурится, а потом ведет рукой, и почти казарменная обстановка (две узкие койки, тумбочка и два стула) меняется: обычная кровать, низкий комод и торшер, серый цвет стен плавно перетекает в кремовый. И постельное белье в косую зеленую полоску.  
Билли никогда не станет для него обычным. Их отношения никогда не станут обыденными, наверное, потому что нельзя создать обыденность там, где один маг, а второй – мало того, что инопланетный полукровка, так ещё и принц.  
И вот Тедди стоял, смотрел на своего невозможного парня на этой кровати, на эти зеленые полоски, на мягкий свет торшера, и не знал, что делать дальше. Да, шестнадцать – это тот возраст, когда отчаянно хочется, чтобы не «мама-вернется-через-час-у-нас-мало-времени», а как у них было сейчас. Но парадокс состоял в том, что когда сейчас настало, Тедди смотрел на Билли и думал, что вот этот момент, здесь и сейчас, - куда важнее всего прочего.  
А потом Билли поднял голову и улыбнулся ему. Когда Билли улыбался, Тедди чувствовал, что вполне может превратиться в восторженного пса, чтобы бешено вилять хвостом и преданно заглядывать в глаза. Только бы всегда улыбался.  
Он сел рядом на край кровати, и Билли тут же прислонился к нему боком.  
\- Ты знаешь, я не могу отделаться от мысли, что где-то здесь есть скрытая камера, и мне скоро либо настучат по голове за самоуправство, либо завтра Росомаха будет отпускать грязные шутки про нас, - невнятно пробормотал он. Холодные губы почти касались шеи Тедди.  
\- Мне кажется, - весело ухмыльнулся Тедди, - что Росомаха не одобряет отношений, эээ, такого рода. Скорее он бы начал ломиться в дверь, требуя, чтобы мы прекратили разврат.  
Тедди несло, он понимал это, но ситуация пьянила точно так же, как тот алкоголь, который они таскали с Грегом на приемах, когда Тедди притворялся знаменитостями. В голове настойчиво крутилась мысль, что это все не по-настоящему, и мама может прийти в любой момент, что…  
Но потом Билли его поцеловал, и все стало неважно. Тедди уронил его на кровать, не прерывая поцелуя, мягкий голубой свет на мгновение окутал их, и Тедди понял, что одежды не осталось, никакой, ни на нем, ни на Билли.  
\- Я тебя обожаю, Би, - пробормотал Тедди. Он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел внимательно в лицо Билли. Тот рассеянно и немного смущенно улыбался:  
\- Понятия не имею, как это произошло, честно, но…  
\- Это круто, - прервал его Тедди. – Самый лучший на свете, - шепнул он ему на ухо, прежде чем снова поцеловать.  
Правда, утром оказалось, что они оба были неправы: Росомаха ничего не сказал, но смотрел на них, пожалуй, даже слишком выразительно.

***  
Ещё один парадокс был в том, что, несмотря на все события за пределами бункера (так именовал убежище Томми), Тедди был счастлив. Наверное, нечестное чувство с его стороны, особенно, когда все их друзья вынужденно скрывались, а родители Билли настаивали на Регистрации, но Тедди был счастлив.  
Столкновение с Беглецами только усилило это непонятное чувство глубокого внутреннего умиротворения. Конечно, это была сумасшедшая авантюра, но в итоге все остались довольны. Конечно, Кэп прополоскал им всем мозги на тему безопасности, ответственности и так далее, но Тедди казалось, что на самом деле все подсознательно ждали от них такой выходки. Эй, они же были Юными Мстителями, им полагалось совершать глупости и получать за них выговоры. Это было как… замещение. Пока они играли в «обыкновенность», все было хорошо. Как надо.

А потом случился чертов завод Старка, чертова ловушка, на которую все повелись на условном рефлексе «надо спасать людей». Если смотреть из будущего в прошлое, то, конечно, станет виден весь идиотизм ситуации, как глупо они все купились… Но на то Старк, Пим и Ричардс и были гениями. Элементарный расчет: Капитан Америка, засидевшийся в подполье, пойдет спасать людей – этот план не мог не сработать. А за Кэпом пошли они все.  
Это была безобразная бойня. Тедди мутило от того, что он видел. Люди, которыми он восхищался, в которых он верил, вели себя как какие-то пошлые преступные группировки, делящие территорию. Таких обычно много во всяких второсортных боевиках или сериалах про полицию.  
В какой-то момент все внимание Тедди сосредоточилось на Билли. Когда он и Плащ упали, Тедди рванул туда, забыв обо всем на свете. При мысли, что он может потерять Билли, темнело перед глазами, но пульс был, слава богам, Тедди держал Билли на коленях и думал только о том, что вся эта война, вся справедливость, – это все ничего не значит без Билли. Наверное, это нечестно, самонадеянно или еще что, но слабые толчки крови под пальцами подарили Тедди способность дышать второй раз после рождения.  
Голос Человека-Паука доносился сквозь вату, и в нем Тедди мерещилось откровенное самодовольство, хотя это никак не вязалось с образом Паука. Усыпили. Усыпили, спасибо, что не убили, но так же убить еще проще!  
А потом мир сошел с ума, Тедди потерялся в восприятии действительности, и когда щит Сьюзан Ричардс вернул реальность на место, то Билли был за этим самым щитом.  
Билли. Был. За. Щитом.  
Тедди рванулся вперед, налетел на щит, его швырнуло на землю. Голосов, зовущих его, он не слышал; не чувствовал, как Кейт, Эли и кто-то еще пытаются его удержать, когда он поднялся и повторил попытку, и снова, и снова, пока Плащ не перенес их всех обратно.  
Мир перестал делиться на черное и белое. Все стало просто черным, и почти сразу же посреди пугающей темноты загорелся далекий маяк, и его свет захватил все сознание Тедди еще до того, как он осознал все, что случилось.  
Защитная реакция организма на шок: миновав стадию депрессии и отчаяния, Тедди сосредоточился на идее вытащить Билли оттуда, куда его забрали. Все равно, откуда, все равно, как, просто без этого жизнь теряла всякий смысл. Без Билли теряла смысл.

То, каким образом дальше складывались события, было просто каким-то запредельным везением. Только что Тедди сидел и не знал, за что схватиться, куда приложить отчаянное желание действия, а буквально через пару дней, отвратительно долгих и мучительных, решение пришло само.  
Решение… Это решение звали Генри Пим, он был в абсолютно невменяемом состоянии и слабо реагировал на окружающую действительность. Захватить некогда блестящего ученого и супергероя не составило никакого труда, а анализ крови выявил безумное количество антидепрессантов, которые в сочетании с частицами Пима дали откат по нервной системе. Смерть Голиафа раздавила его.  
Складывать один и один Тедди научился в столь юном возрасте, что, наверное, даже мама не вспомнила бы, сколько ему исполнилось. Он всегда был одаренным ребенком. Гораздо сложнее оказалось убедить Кэпа отпустить во вражеское логово шестнадцатилетнего подростка.  
Высокая мораль Стива Роджерса нашла на его стремление оградить Юных Мстителей от мира взрослых, со смертями, кровью и прочими малоприятными вещами. Но больше было некому, и у Тедди в глазах горел тот безумный огонь, который давал понять: даже если ему не разрешат, если это не будет официальным, Халклинг все равно превратится в Генри Пима и пойдет в лагерь Старка.  
У Тедди была самая мощная мотивация из всех возможных: ему было шестнадцать, его парня захватили в плен, и он был идеальной кандидатурой для шпионажа. Эти три фактора, сложенные воедино, не позволяли ему сидеть на месте, он рвался действовать. И Кэп сдался.  
И потом… Ушла Кэсси.  
\- Я не хочу быть… Как Билли. - Эти слова ножом прошлись по сердцу Тедди. Наверное, ему впервые в жизни захотелось ударить девушку, слабую и беззащитную, свою бесконечно дорогую подругу. Потому что – черт возьми! – Кэс была неправа. – Я хочу помогать людям, нормально, а не сидя в подполье, боясь, что меня могут арестовать, если я захочу помочь.  
\- Еще скажи, что ты хочешь к маме. - Тедди после стало ужасно стыдно, но тогда он просто не удержался от этого замечания. Его почти трясло от обиды и злости, от бесконечной тревоги, от того, что Кэс сказала вот это про Билли.  
Уход Кэсси ударил по Кейт, она не находила себе места, кляла себя на чем свет стоит. Она не могла принять ее поступка. Это же была Кэсси, Кэсси, которая олицетворяла настоящий мир Мстителей в их маленькой команде, почти семье, тот старый мир Мстителей, который они знали из газет и новостей.  
Она ушла, чтобы пройти Регистрацию.  
Тедди ушел, чтобы разрушить Регистрацию изнутри.  
У каждого были свои методы, и с этим ничего нельзя было сделать. 

***  
То, как удачно начинали складываться обстоятельства, было немного пугающим: сперва Генри Пим, а потом на их сторону перешел Человек-Паук.  
Когда Каратель принес его на базу, еле живого, Тедди в который раз усомнился в реальности происходящего. Не могло такое происходить на самом деле, не могли супергерои так поступать.  
Матерь божья, да они же герои! Ге-ро-и. А происходящее было так низко и недостойно, что было стыдно самому называться супергероем, было стыдно за все, что происходило вокруг, как будто принадлежность к общему делала тебя ответственным за все. С другой стороны, в ход вступала великая теория «ну кто-то же должен».  
Появление Паука здорово помогло: он был бесконечно полезным источником информации. Как только Питер оклемался достаточно, чтобы разговаривать долго и связно, он выдал огромное количество замечаний, которые оказались неоценимой помощью при составлении плана.  
\- Когда я уходил, еще никто не понял, что Пим пропал, - сказал напоследок Паук. – Ну, это же Генри Пим, Рид Ричардс номер два, но я бы на вашем месте поторопился, ребята. - Он внимательно посмотрел на Тедди. – Удачи тебе, парень.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Тедди, меняясь одновременно с этой улыбкой, стирая ее с лица, рисуя на нем отрешенно-растерянное выражение, которое видел на лице Пима постоянно, пока тот был у них в плену.  
\- Похож, - одобрительно кивнул Паук и тут же поморщился; его регенерация была не такой быстрой, как хотелось бы, учитывая объем нанесенных повреждений.  
\- Я не подведу, - сказал Тедди Капитану Америке на прощание. Было странно смотреть ему прямо в глаза, Тедди привык быть ниже, а тут… странно. – Честное слово. Это не в моих интересах.  
\- Я знаю, Тедди, - спокойно кивнул Стив. – Будь осторожен. 

***  
Каратель вызвался достать планы и чертежи, и основной задачей Тедди поставили отключение тюрьмы «42» изнутри. Идея основывалась на том, что раз Старк, Пим и Ричардс разработали ее, то у них явно должен быть доступ к кодам, и для Тедди главное – выяснить, как это сделать. Если получится, все станет возможным. Билли телепортирует заключенных, а остальные смогут сражаться. Они смогут выбраться. Только надо отключить эту чертову тюрьму, которую вынесли в Негативную Зону.  
Еще одной проблемой было возвращение Тедди в башню Старка. Идею подкинул Человек-Паук, она была такой же бредовой, как и все, что он болтал постоянно, но в ней было рациональное зерно. И Кэп согласился.  
Потом, когда Тедди первый раз звонил Кэпу, они оба согласились, что им все удалось чудом. 

Идея была абсолютно романтизирована: раз Пим двинулся крышей, то почему бы ему не задремать на скамеечке в Центральном парке? Сейчас столько патрульных, что всех проверяют, увидят спящего Генри Пима и мигом отнесут несчастного сумасшедшего ученого Тони Старку, а тот им еще и какой-нибудь кармический донатс подарит.  
Около восьми утра спящего на скамейке в пальто Тедди потрясли за плечо и грубо поинтересовались документами. Тедди честно долго шарил по карманам, что-то бормотал и старательно поддерживал образ человека, у которого не все в порядке с головой.  
Под конец из кармана выпал пропуск в башню Старка. Генри Пим, бла-бла, профессор бла-бла… Патрульные мигом преобразились. Извинились. Предложили подвезти. Тедди мысленно прыгал от радости и слал лучи благодарности Пауку.  
Оказалось, что к моменту возвращения «Генри Пима», его пропажу успели обнаружить, и Старк развернул поиски. Когда Тедди появился в его кабинете, Тони сидел и разбирал какие-то бумаги. Заметив гостя, он облегченно улыбнулся, достал телефон и быстро проговорил:  
\- Сворачивайте поиски, он сам нашелся. Да-да, все в порядке, позже перезвоню. - Тони сунул телефон обратно в карман и потер переносицу. – Генри, с тобой все в порядке? Я все понимаю, если тебе нужна какая-то помощь…  
\- Нет, - Тедди помедлил, - я просто устал. Смерть Голиафа… Ты же знаешь, он был моим другом. Столько всего навалилось. Я просто устал. Да. - Тедди кивнул своим словам.  
Он смутно себе представлял поведение Пима в неформальной обстановке и предпочел бы быть подальше от проницательного взгляда Старка. Не то, чтобы он плохо относился к Тони Старку, просто сейчас, из-за всего… ему было не по себе. Этот человек построил тюрьму «42». Раньше Железный Человек всегда был в глазах Тедди на высоком пьедестале героизма, а сейчас он стоял рядом. Не было больше никакого пьедестала. Снова стало как-то обидно.  
\- Хорошо. Кстати, - Старк снова потер переносицу, - ты не мог бы еще раз с Ридом просмотреть данные о комплексе? Я понимаю, это заветная Негативная Зона Рида, но такая ли она заветная, как он утверждает, и стабилен ли портал… Ты вроде говорил, что это пока всего лишь прототип. Если что-то пойдет не так, а что-то всегда идёт не так, я хочу быть уверен, что это будет не тюрьма с кучей супергероев.  
\- Они больше не герои. - Тедди захотелось ударить самого себя за эти слова. – Да, конечно, я проверю. Могу прямо сейчас, если хочешь.  
Внутренний Тедди вновь прыгал до потолка от радости, в то время как внешний Генри Пим хранил скорбное и отрешенное выражение лица. Тедди очень надеялся, что его радость не отражается в глазах.  
\- Рид сейчас где-то в высших сферах, его озарило… Ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает. - На лице Старка появилась странная смесь недоумения, сомнения и понимания. – Надеюсь, если не к послезавтра, так к следующей неделе он вернется в реальный мир.  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- И да, Джанет отправилась в Сан-Франциско. Передавала негодование и искренние извинения, что долг важнее. - Тони хмыкнул.  
Тедди кивнул, испытывая огромное облегчение от того, что перед Осой ему не нужно будет притворяться Генри Пимом. Если честно, то именно Джанет казалась ему самой большой проблемой во всей этой авантюре, но небеса последнее время были к нему слишком благосклонны и слали подарок за подарком. Тедди не хотел думать, что за это потом обязательно последует какая-нибудь гадость.  
Как можно спокойнее он развернулся и пошел прочь из кабинета. Вроде бы, Человек-Паук говорил, что Пим жил на двадцать третьем этаже. 

Этаж правда оказался двадцать третьим, и комнат всего было четыре, не считая небольшой лаборатории, попав в которую, Тедди с трудом подавил первый порыв кинуться к заваленному исписанными бумагами столу. Он прекрасно понимал, что здесь повсюду были камеры, а минута, которую он выиграл бы, добежав до стола, ничего бы не решила.  
Но где-то там, скорее всего, был ключ к спасению Билли, и любое промедление казалось глупостью. Впервые Тедди задумался, как влияет на его мысли его происхождение, пускай и неосознанно: холодное спокойствие воинов Крии вступало в конфликт с нетерпением скруллов. Хотя, с другой стороны, это было поведение обычного подростка. Тедди ухмыльнулся и пошел к столу.  
Он неспешно перебирал бумаги, ища любое упоминание о тюрьме. Сперва встречались лишь разрозненные листки, на которых дерганным быстрым почерком значились какие-то формулы, иногда просто слова или грубые чертежи, но потом Тедди нашел простую папку для бумаг, в углу которой было все тем же почерком выведено «42».  
Тедди явно не хватало гениального ума, чтобы разобраться в абсолютно всех записях, но все были ему и не нужны. Он листал бумаги, пытаясь понять общий принцип работы системы, и чем дальше он читал, тем хуже ему становилось.  
Героев проводили через портал, их сажали в камеры, и сторонники Регистрации были довольны. А чтобы герои случайно не использовали свою силу и не сбежали через секунды после заключения, тюрьму построили в Негативной Зоне, попасть куда можно через особые порталы, один из которых в здании Бакстера, а второй на острове Райкер… охраняемый примерно так же, как и здание Бакстера.  
Несмотря на множество не совсем понятных Тедди вещей, записи Пима оказались неожиданно увлекательными. Где-то на середине он вдруг понял, что просто читает, а не ищет что-то конкретное. Мелькнула мысль, что скруллы адаптируются под копируемую личность. Тедди невольно поежился, потому что… ну, стать отморозком вроде Генри Пима или Рида Ричардса Тедди совсем не хотелось, как бы он не уважал их научный труд. Ну и потом, наука и личность идут немного отдельно. Учитель истории в школе, мистер МакКейн, любил повторять, что в случае с любым выдающимся деятелем, если это не касается политики, следует различать личность и результат этой личности.  
Когда Тедди потянулся дальше к бумагам, то, наверное, нечаянно задел какую-то кнопку, заваленную папками: рядом на столе возникло трехмерное изображение комплекса «42». Прищурившись, Тедди различил вращающуюся надпись «Рид» над воротами. Над самим комплексом вращался «Старк».  
Тедди провел рукой вокруг модели и ткнул пальцем в ворота. Ему всегда хотелось попробовать все эти технологии, которые он представлял у Старка, но он совсем не ожидал, что модель раскроется как складной кукольный домик для Барби, и в сердце этого комплекса он найдет маленького «Пима». 

***  
Утро началось рано, отчего-то гораздо раньше, чем привык Тедди. Он допоздна сидел над записями Пима, и сейчас они все были рассыпаны по гостиной вокруг дивана, на который он перебрался, когда от долгого сидения в кресле начала затекать спина. В результате в голове довольно четко вырисовалась картинка того, как именно три научно-технических гения современности создали самую страшную тюрьму в реалиях этой самой современности.  
Старку достался самый большой фронт работ: отстроить здание тюрьмы, но ему только дай понаделать техногенных игрушек… Ричардс работал над порталами, которые вели в Негативную Зону, а Пим отвечал за безопасность, раз уж неприступность уже разобрали. Насколько понял Тедди, все здание было выстроено вокруг своеобразной энергетической оси, которая и делала это все возможным. И до смешного просто все было завязано на ДНК, вся система безопасности крутилась на том, что только у непосредственных создателей была реальная власть над комплексом.  
Тедди прищурился на встающее солнце, и окна послушно затемнились. Высокие технологии в действии, теперь и в вашем доме, пришел на ум какой-то дурацкий рекламный слоган.  
Хотелось позвонить Кэпу и рассказать о своих открытиях, но Тедди решил, что пять утра – это все-таки немного рановато для таких важных звонков. Он сполз немного вниз по подушкам; так долго быть кем-то иным Тедди еще не приходилось, и он чувствовал себя немного странно, как будто надел обувь неподходящего размера.  
Пять дней; он уже пять дней не видел Билли, и эта цифра внезапно показалась Тедди огромной. Его жизнь в какой-то момент начала делиться на два периода: «до» и «после» Билли, и в «после» он не мог вспомнить дня, когда они хотя бы не трепались всю ночь по телефону, пока Билли не начинал мямлить что-то совсем невнятное в подушку, а утром присылал ему смс о том, что он снова уронил телефон. И просит прощения за то, что заснул и не попрощался. И скучает.  
Последние дни голова Тедди постоянно была загружена, но сейчас он лежал в кровати, смотрел сквозь затемненное стекло на встающее солнце и не мог перестать думать о Билли; тоска разъедала его изнутри, и к ней добавлялось легкое чувство вины. Тедди знал, что не был виноват в том, что случилось. Но он же мог… Он мог сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
Это были непродуктивные размышления, приносившие головную боль и глухую обиду на самого себя, и Тедди гнал такие мысли подальше. Он пытался думать просто о Билли, вспоминал смешные моменты их жизни, как, например, когда их чуть не застукали младшие братья Билли, да… Тедди перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
Скоро все это закончится. Он залезет в эту тюрьму и заберет оттуда Билли.

В десять утра Тедди надоело бездельничать. Десять утра – отличное время для звонка, решил он, нашел в комнатах Пима коммуникатор и позвонил Старку.  
\- Я просмотрел все свои записи, - сразу заговорил он, едва на том конце ответили, - думаю, мне лучше съездить в комплекс и без Рида, осмотреть основное. С Ридом потом займемся порталом.  
-…да.  
Голос у Старка был странный, как будто он спал на ходу. Впрочем, Тедди знал про Тони Старка достаточно, чтобы предположить, что тот спит сутки через неделю, а остальное время живет на кофеине и бурлящем в крови адреналине от постоянного притока идей. Почему-то Тедди был уверен, что процесс возникновения идеи у всех выдающихся людей сопровождается выбросом адреналина.  
\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы подали машину. Ты планируешь, - Старк оглушительно зевнул, - ехать прямо сейчас? Черт, Генри, десять утра! – Его тон вдруг резко изменился, из сонного и рассеянного стал собранным и деловитым. – У меня встреча с президентом через час, спасибо, что разбудил. Кажется, я заснул за столом. - По его тону было понятно, что он только что это заметил.  
\- Да, было бы идеально. Я придумал, как можно оптимизировать работу системы, хочу проверить все на месте. - Тедди старался звучать уверенно и убедительно.  
Тони пообещал, что через пятнадцать минут машина будет ждать его внизу, и отключился. Тедди повел плечами, набросил на них плащ и прикинул, что за эти пятнадцать минут он как раз успеет найти лифт. Потому что как он нашел комнаты накануне, Тедди в упор не помнил. 

Из машины Тедди позвонил Кэпу. И снова обнаружил, что звезды ему благоволят, не иначе: Каратель достал планы, и сейчас в штабе Мстителей планировали операцию против сторонников Регистрации.  
\- Ты должен открыть камеры, Тедди, - Кэп помолчал, - там слишком много охраны, пускай они и не обладают какими-нибудь способностями, но их достаточно много, чтобы нас оказалось слишком мало. Нам нужны все, кто в нас верит.  
\- Я понял.  
Буквально через несколько минут коммуникатор требовательно запищал. Взглянув на имя вызывающего, Тедди слегка нахмурился.  
\- Да, Тони?  
\- Только что Тигра сообщила о том, что Мстители, - в голосе Старка была какая-то… тоска, - собираются атаковать комплекс. Каратель вломился в здание Бакстера, выкрал у Рида планы. Все такое. - Тедди почти видел, как Старк устало потирал переносицу. – Встретимся там у входа, вроде как праздник начинается в час.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Ты успеешь затянуть все винтики? – с легким смешком спросил Тони.  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул самому себе Тедди и нажал кнопку отбоя. Тигра не стала для него новостью, Кэп говорил о том, что скорее всего она предатель.  
Через портал его пропустили без возражений; Генри Пим был создателем и идейным вдохновителем этого чудовища, его ДНК являлось превосходным пропуском - хотя бы потому, что в своей безумной научной гонке Пим настолько извратил свой код ДНК, что воссоздать его казалось практически невозможным. В такие моменты Тедди был готов мириться с тем, что он наполовину скрулл. К тому же, Тони Старк уже наверняка успел позвонить и сообщить о чрезвычайном положении.

Тюрьма потрясла его. Он знал, что она большая, но видеть планы, даже макеты – это совсем не то же самое, что видеть вживую. Комплекс был огромный, и Тедди стало не по себе при мысли, какое количество людей можно было здесь запереть. Пока большая часть камер пустовали, все пленники содержались в корпусе 4E, в разрозненных камерах на разных этажах.  
Искушение было слишком сильным. Разум кричал, что это глупая идея, что он выдаст себя, но Тедди отключил логику.  
Любовь отключила его логику.  
Уильям Каплан, кодовое имя «Колдун», третий этаж, камера 4E-3-57.  
Тедди не мог ничего сделать, он просто смотрел на Билли сквозь стекло, но даже этого было достаточно. Он спал, и каждый тихий вздох был Тедди хорошо знаком. То, как Билли постоянно смешно морщил нос во сне. Как иногда что-то бормотал, а потом что-нибудь оказывалось разбитым.  
А потом Билли зашевелился, словно почувствовав пристальный взгляд, сел на узкой койке и посмотрел на него в упор. Тедди с трудом подавил желание извиниться, изменить лицо, сделать что угодно, лишь бы не видеть презрительного взгляда Билли, а потом его осенило. Он заправил прядь волос за ухо, повернулся чуть боком, и, глядя, как менялось выражение лица Билли, как начали гореть его глаза, Тедди поверил, что все получится. Гражданская война закончится, они снова будут жить нормально. 

Дойдя до центра управления, Тедди сверился с часами. Было около двенадцати. Кэп говорил, что операция запланирована на час дня; открывать камеры еще было рано, но если бы Тедди точно знал, как их открыть… В памяти замелькали страницы записей Пима, на которых точно говорилось о чём-то таком.  
Тедди нашел то, что ему было нужно, когда времени уже почти не оставалось.  
\- Для запрашиваемой операции требуется голосовое подтверждение, - ровным механическим голосом ответили динамики.  
\- Подтверждаю.  
\- Питание камер будет выключено через пятнадцать минут.  
И все. Простое голосовое подтверждение. Неудивительно, что Старк переживал за безопасность, подумал Тедди. Любой заинтересованный скрулл мог бы разделать эту тюрьму под орех, практически в буквальном смысле.  
Тедди хотелось бежать обратно к камере 4E-3-57, но он не мог. Его ждал Тони Старк, его ждал Стив Роджерс, его ждал конец Гражданской войны. Тедди вышел из центра управления и почти бегом направился к порталу. На выходе он натолкнулся на Осу; когда она торопливо поцеловала его, Тедди ощутил себя виноватым - не перед Билли, но перед настоящим Генри Пимом. И перед самой Осой.  
Перед порталом стояла толпа супергероев. Тедди увидел Кэсси, она возвышалась над всеми остальными, но сейчас ее рост только напомнил о трагедии, случившейся с Голиафом. Тедди отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на подругу, и шагнул следом за Старком в портал, с другой стороны которого уже должны были быть Мстители.  
Напряжение, повисшее между Железным Человеком и Капитаном Америкой, было почти осязаемым.  
\- Вот мы и встретились, - механический голос Старка звучал абсолютно бесстрастно. Тедди видел, как дернулся уголок губ Кэпа. – Вы снова попали в ловушку, Капитан. Здесь собраны самые сильные супергерои и суперзлодеи земли. Нас в десять раз больше, чем вас, - Тедди мысленно расплылся в широкой улыбке, - благодаря нашему шпиону мы в курсе всех ваших планов. Предлагаю в последний раз: сдавайтесь!  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду Тигру? – Кэп презрительно усмехнулся. – Это давно не новость.  
\- Что? – немного обескураженно спросила Тигра. У нее был вид кошки, которую загнали в грязную лужу: одновременно сердитый, недовольный и жалкий.  
\- Среди вас тоже есть шпион, - продолжил Стив и, слегка улыбнувшись, кивнул Тедди.  
\- Но про Тигру знали только я, Генри и Рид!  
За шлемом не было слышно настоящих эмоций Старка, но Тедди показалось, что возмущение - скорее та реакция, которую надо показать, чтобы не выдать настоящую. Глубоко вздохнув, Тедди скинул капюшон костюма Желтого Жакета:  
\- Прости, Тони.  
\- Генри? Но ты же больше всех верил…  
Тедди краем глаза видел шокированные лица Рида Ричардса, Мисс Марвел, Осы… Почти всех тех положительных героев, которые примкнули к Регистрации; злодеям было откровенно наплевать, кто там кого предал в «чистенькой» тусовке.  
\- Доктор Пим сейчас без сознания на секретной базе в Аризоне, - одновременно с этими словами Тедди менялся, превращаясь в того, кого все знали как Халклинга, – я - член Юных Мстителей, и моя суперспособность – менять внешность.  
\- О боже, - на Рида было жалко смотреть, - если он скопировал голос и сетчатку глаз, то получил доступ к…  
\- …тюремным камерам, - закончил за него Железный Человек. Его взгляд был прикован к порталу, из которого выходили освобожденные пленники.  
Казалось, мгновение растянулось, все замедлилось, а потом стало абсолютно все равно, что сейчас и здесь творилась история, потому что, проскользнув через толпу, Тедди стиснул Билли в объятиях. Всего на несколько секунд, потому что потом Билли сам мягко высвободился из его рук.  
\- Спасибо, - беззвучно произнес он, сжимая ладонь Тедди.  
Его руки были непривычно теплыми. Пальцы Тедди слегка покалывало, магия возвращалась к Билли, и Тедди подумал, что совсем не завидует тем, кто стоял напротив них. Однажды на тренировке он поймал собой молнию, и это было ужасно неприятно.

***  
Тедди думал, что подобное невозможно закончить быстро. Что все еще долго будут оправляться от пережитого, но, как ни странно, очень скоро жизнь вернулась к норме. Ну, как к норме, относительно, но они снова спокойно могли ходить по улицам. Никто не пытался их арестовать, когда они шли через Центральный Парк или сидели на открытой террасе в кафе.  
После того, как сдался Кэп, Тедди уносил Билли с поля боя на руках с видом «мой-парень-идиот-опять-напортачил». Потому что Билли и правда был идиотом. А кто еще, не до конца восстановив силы, начнет моментально их тратить, доводя себя до потери сознания?  
Он сидел у его постели, пока Билли не очнулся, хотя миссис Каплан много раз предлагала ему передохнуть. Я посижу с ним и все такое. Но Тедди чисто физически не мог отойти от Билли. Ему казалось, что он привязан к нему тонкой, но очень прочной нитью, и в тот момент, когда Билли очнулся, она лопнула, Тедди качнулся вперед, сгребая Билли в охапку вместе с одеялом, слыша сдавленные всхлипы и чувствуя жжение в глазах.  
\- Все хорошо. Теперь все хорошо, - шептал он ему на ухо.

Когда Билли успокоился и немного отстранился, Тедди сел рядом, переплел их пальцы и понял, что для него война закончилась. Она еще будет продолжаться какое-то время на улицах. Убьют Капитана Америку, и Билли скажет, что в этот момент убили саму Америку. Он будет плакать.  
Они помирятся с Кэсси, они снова будут Юным Мстителями. Они смогут гулять, болтать и ходить на свидания, но тогда это было неважно. Все переживания стирались, как будто по свежему акварельному рисунку, на котором еще не высохли краски, провели мокрой губкой, смешивая все цвета в одно размытое пятно.  
Поверх него можно будет нарисовать что-нибудь другое. Или просто взять чистый лист. Тедди не особо разбирался в живописи. 

\- Ты знаешь, Тед, - начал однажды Билли: они сидели в его комнате, в темноте, только изредка за окном проезжали машины, бросая причудливые тени на стену. Прошло всего несколько дней после всех… событий, и в воздухе постоянно было что-то, что не давало вздохнуть спокойно. – Я бы…  
\- Знаю, - улыбнулся Тедди. То, что они постоянно были на одной волне, не переставало восхищать его. Как будто они и правда были двумя частями одного целого.  
Ты бы сделал то же самое для меня, Билли, я знаю. Я тоже тебя. Это все – те фразы, которые настолько шаблонны, что их не надо заканчивать. Их вообще не нужно произносить, их надо делать.  
Можно взять новый лист и нарисовать на нем безмятежность: голубое море, перетекающее в небо. И легкие облака где-то сверху. 

Сцена после титров  
Несколько часов до суда над Стивеном Роджерсом

Тони казалось неправильным то, что Стив сидел в обычной тюрьме. Как обычный человек. Вся ситуация в принципе казалась ему абсурдной, но он увяз в бесконечной гонке за правильностью, не той, которую воплощал собой Стив, а той, которая была в мозгу самого Тони. Которая ставила порядок и безопасность простых людей выше морали.  
Идя по пустому коридору к одиночной камере, в которую посадили Стива, Тони слушал мерный гул своих шагов, фокусируя все свое сознание на нем: что угодно, лишь бы не думать. Хотя бы недолго.  
Оставив охрану за дверью, Тони шагнул в камеру.  
\- Десять минут, ребята, не больше, все будет окей, - широко улыбнулся он охранникам, прежде чем захлопнуть тяжелую металлическую дверь. Ее лязг как будто провел черту между тем, что было, и тем, что ждало его впереди.  
\- Зачем ты пришел?  
У Стива были усталые глаза, губы плотно сжались в тонкую линию. Тони никогда не видел его настолько усталым, даже после самых ужасных и выматывающих сражений Капитан Америка выглядел лучше.  
\- Не знаю. Поговорить? – Тони пожал плечами. Попробовал улыбнуться, так, как только что улыбался охране; не вышло, перед Стивом у него никогда не получалось хорошо притворяться.  
\- Нам не о чем разговаривать.  
Взгляд уперся в пол, потому что смотреть в лицо Стиву он не мог. Не получалось, он словно соскальзывал каждый раз, когда Тони хотел поднять глаза.  
\- Я хочу кое-что тебе сказать. Халклинг, я… я знал, что ты подменил им Пима.  
Я знал, что ты подменил Генри Пима шпионом-скруллом и позволил ему спокойно вломиться в центр управления комплекса «42». Я знал и сам предложил ему туда сходить, как только он явился предо мной. Я сам уравнял наши шансы. Потому что не мог смотреть на твое поражение. Потому что не хотел устраивать бессмысленную бойню. Потому что я верю в тебя, Стив.  
Но Тони не сказал ничего из этого; произносить это вслух было почти оскорблением, и для него, и для Стива, и для всего того, что их связывало так долго. Все еще связывает, несмотря ни на что.  
\- Разумеется, ты знал, - спокойно ответил Стив, и в этот момент Тони все-таки встретился с ним взглядом, и это было как нырнуть в холодное горное озеро. – Было бы странно, если бы ты не понял, это было бы совсем печально. А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я хотел бы побыть один. У меня сегодня важный день.  
Из камеры Тони вышел со странным ощущением легкости во всем теле, словно с него сняли тяжелый груз. Стив знал, Стив понял. Все можно было исправить. Наладить. Починить сломанный механизм; что могло быть проще ремонта механизмов?  
В маленькое, забранное мелкой решеткой окно ярко светило солнце, рисуя на полу неровные квадраты. Тони прищурился, наконец-то поверив, что война, возможно, закончилась.


End file.
